Homes, offices, and public spaces are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as notebook computers, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As computing devices evolve, the way in which users interact with these devices continues to evolve. For example, people can interact with computing devices through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), electrical devices (e.g., touch screens, touch pads, etc.), and optical devices (e.g., motion detectors, camera, etc.). Another way to interact with computing devices is through audio devices that capture human speech and other sounds using microphones. When interacting with a computing device using speech, the computing device may perform automatic speech recognition (ASR) on audio signals generated from sound captured within an environment for the purpose of identifying voice commands within the signals.
Some computing devices may employ multiple microphones so that beamforming techniques may be used to isolate sound in particular directions. When a computing device is placed near the middle of a room, reflections of sounds off walls may not impact performance. However, when the computing device is placed near a wall or other surface that causes audio reflection, it may be desirable to modify use of the computing device.